dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Zeta Sword
"The Zeta Sword (second manga chapter)"}} is the two hundred seventy eighth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred seventy-second overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary Gohan asks what will happen when he pulls the Z Sword out, and Kibito says he's supposed to gain tremendous power, probably more than enough to beat Majin Buu. Gohan is amazed, but Kibito assures him he can't pull it out anyway. Shin tells him (nicely) to shut up and watch. Gohan starts pulling, putting all of his might into it and really struggling, but it won't come out. Gohan then stops and grasps his hands, and Kibito smirks. Gohan then transforms into a Super Saiyan, but Kibito doubts it will make much of a difference. Gohan starts pulling again, and he still struggles, but it eventually begins to budge. Gohan pulls it all the way out, shocking Kibito and making Supreme Kai happy. Back on the ground, Supreme Kai asks how the sword is. Gohan, no longer Super Saiyan, says it's heavy and all, but it doesn't seem like there's much power in it. He doubts it could really beat Buu. Kibito says of course it can, so long as the wielder is able to use it freely. Gohan asks Kibito to try holding it, and hands the sword over to him. Kibito immediately drops it, leaving a huge dent in the ground, and Kibito can't get it up again. Kibito plays that down, but then yells that he must be able to use the sword freely. Goku explains that if they use Fusion to successfully fuse, they should be able to stay that way for thirty minutes. After thirty minutes are up, they return to normal, and won't be able to use Fusion again for a while. Piccolo thinks thirty minutes is too rough. Goku says with those two, thirty minutes should be plenty. Goku asks them to turn Super Saiyan now, but the boys just scowl at him and Goku asks the two what's wrong. Trunks asks where he was when his dad and Gohan were killed. Goku tells them he was unconscious. Hearing that, Trunks thinks he must be a real weakling. Goten says they couldn't get strong by learning techniques from such a weakling who should've helped Vegeta and Gohan fight Buu. Piccolo gets angry, but Goku says they're right, he is a weakling. But even if he is weak, he must teach them Fusion, that's the only way if they want to get revenge for Vegeta and Gohan. Babidi contacts the people of Earth again and tells them they found a much larger city to destroy Ma Junior, Trunks, and Goten don't come here right now. Some people within the city realize it's their city, and notice Babidi and Buu in the air. Trunks notices they're being talked about, and Goten says you can see Buu and Babidi if you close your eyes. Piccolo says they're better off not looking. Since nobody has contacted them, Babidi has Buu turn the people into chocolate and eat them. Buu shoots out magic, turning the citizens into chocolate bars, and Trunks and Goten can't stand watching. Boo eats his chocolate, and then destroys the remains of the city. Trunks and Goten then call out to him. Babidi is surprised they finally contacted him themselves before Trunks angrily says that in a short time, they'll kill them. Piccolo yells to stop talking to Babidi before their location is exposed. Goku thinks they must really want to train now, and Trunks and Goten each nod in agreement. Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout *Sacred World of the Kai Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters